Author's Notes
by Alice Harkey
Summary: These are the strangest and most entertaining Author's Notes you will ever read, because I just made Erza drop her sword and she can't do a thing about it. I wanted to do the Author's Notes from inside the story, but something went terribly wrong and now I'm stuck in my story. Pairings: NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, Jerza, RoWen, and any others I forgot. Enjoy my craziness!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! It's me, Alice-chan! I'm writing a new story, as you can obviously see, but this will be unlike anything you've ever read before!"

"What? Who the hell are you!" our favorite pink-haired, fire-eating idiot said. No doubt the readers could hear him, right? Oh, yeah, I had some explaining to do, didn't I?

"Natsu, who are you yelling a-" Erza stopped staring at me with her jaw hanging open slightly. Wow, did I look strange or something?

"Erza, close your mouth or bugs will fly in it," I giggled at her. "Oh crap… oh CRAP she's pointing a sword at me!"

"Who are you?" She yelled. Everyone reading obviously know she's yelling, right?

"I, uh, your sword… falls from your hand!" With that the sword dropped to the floor with a resounding clunk.

"Erza's sword just dropped. I'm not the only one who notices that, right? I just made Erza drop her sword… I totally did _not _think that would work!" Oh my gosh I'm freaking out!

"Who are you talking to?" Natsu asked. You should've seen him. He was scratching his head looking at me like a confused puppy. It was almost too cute.

"The fans," I told him as I used my arms to gesture to the sky. You guys aren't dead, you're just… everywhere.

Natsu and Erza looked at me like I was crazy. I was very much enjoying this. I was never going to regret doing this ever!

"I'm in the middle of an Author's Note. I thought it would be really cool to do one from _inside _the story."

My eyes widened as I realized that the fans had no idea about that. Dang it! It was supposed to be a surprise!

"Ha, ha! Surprise my lovely readers! Natsu, Erza, say hello!" I growled the last part.

"Hello!" Natsu shouted, looking around wondering if he could actually see the readers.

"Hello, readers," Erza said acting proper but still very Erza-like.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…. uh, I'm gonna see if this works just _one _more time." I'm lying. If it works again, I'll be doing this all day.

"The two guild mates sat on the floor in front of her. She was there, the Author." The two mages sat on the floor in front of me. It worked. I can't believe it! This has got to be the best day ever!

"Readers, as you can see, it is I, Alice Harkey, _trying _to bring you another story. But, _ohmygosh! _I can control the characters by telling them what to do. Maybe it's because I'm a fanfiction writer and this is supposed to be my story. Man, I love being a writer!" I said to all the readers. "I sound like I'm talking to myself when I'm standing here in the guild… that's… strangely… empty…"

I looked down at the two sitting on the floor. They looked almost horrified. Of course it was probably because someone like me had just rendered them completely useless if anything bad were to happen. If I decided I wanted to destroy the guild, there wouldn't be a thing to stop me.

"I'm not going to destroy anything while I'm here," I explained. Their expressions seemed to relax.

"So, you're a writer?" Erza asked me. I nodded.

"Just like Lucy!" Natsu commented enthusiastically.

"Not quite. I'm from the real world- er… a different world." I pretended to wipe sweat off of my brow. "That was a close one wasn't it? Those two would have tried to kill me if they could," I told the readers.

"What are you saying?" Erza suddenly growled.

"I'm still in the middle of an Author's Note. I'm going to talk to my readers whether you understand what's going on or not. The two Fairy Tail mages decided it was best to stop pestering the poor author with questions," I said resulting in them closing their mouths and glaring at me.

"Get off the computer!" a voice yelled. The sound bounced off of the empty guild's walls.

"What was that?" Natsu asked Erza. I sighed. I never said anything about them asking each other questions.

"That was my mother. She wants me off of the computer. I huffed in annoyance. "See what you guys did? I didn't even get to finish my Author's Note, let alone get to the story!"

The two mages smiled deviously at me and I flashed the same smile right back at them like a mirror.

"Oh, I'll be back. Just you watch, I'll be here again, and I'll get my revenge. I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! EEEHEHEHE! Sorry, wrong story."

"Hurry up!" my mother yelled again. I rolled my eyes. How did she even manage to get her voice into the story in the first place?

"Oh, well. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the story, you guys. Maybe next time? Unless you find this more interesting that whatever I was going to do. What do you say, readers? You want me to keep the 'story' like this? If you could review and let me know, I would love you for eternity! 'Types in adorable smiley face'."

Erza and Natsu continued to look at me like I was absolutely insane. I giggled at the expressions on their faces. I really enjoyed doing this and hoped that my fans would enjoy reading the disaster of an Author's Note. Yeah, I'd decided I was going to publish it. I don't' know why, but I figured that, since it was already all there, why not keep it and at least do _something _with it.

"Oh, yeah, if you guys want me to tell your favorite Fairy Tail guild members anything specific, just let me know and I'll be sure to say it to their face for you. I bet you don't hear that every day, do you?" I laughed. My readers were going to think I was crazy, but I'd told them that before, so why should they be surprised?

"Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed my pointless rambling and all that. Stay tuned for more pointless conversations?" I said saying it as a question. Was that the right way to word it? 'Stay tuned for more pointless conversations', was that how I should word it? I said it as a question because I didn't know.

"Well, bye for now! Farewell from Alice-chan!"


	2. A Note You Should Read!

**Hey! **

**Just wanted to let you readers know that I might not update this story for a long while. I'll be working on my other stories as well as writing a new story called Crossworlds. Corssworlds is being co-written by Samrit, Blitzing, and myself, Alice Harkey. **

**I'm really exicited for Crossworlds to finally be updated, but it's been a lot of hard work getting it together. Writing with one other person is a challenge, though it's fun, it's hard. I'm working with two other people and it's twice as hard, but twice as fun. It's difficult to make sure that all of our chapters flow together, espically since we all write our own chapter. **

**My new story, Crossworlds, will be premeiring soon! For those of you who follow all of my stories, you know of the excitement that this story has caused. I'm proud to announce the winner of the Character Name Poll.**

**Coming in second place, is Eris! Thank you for voting, but alas, it seemed that this name just wasn't meant to be used.**

**Coming in frist place, *drum rool please* is Alice (Allie)! Thank you again to those of you who voted! Your input has been accepted and soon, you'll be reading an amazing story with a character that _you _named! **

**Now that the character has been named, it's time for the big reveal of the summary! Let's see what you'll be getting into!**

**Samrit and Alice were always big fans of Fairy Tail. It was their dream to be in the famous magical guild that they read about in their favorite manga, Fairy Tail. Never in their lives did they think for one minute that their dream would come true. After an espically troublesome day, they find themselves in the beatuiful city of Magnolia! After meeting Vince, a Werewolf Slayer that was born of the same problematic circumstances as Allie and Sami, they train and become proud members of the one and only Fairy Tail! But, can the Fairy Tail gang keep up with their new nakama's big secrets and dangerous past? Find out what happens when we cross worlds. **

**And there you have it! Sound exciting? Tell your friends! Crossworlds will be an epic story filled with drama, humor, adventure, suspense, and romance. And of course, magic! The three main characters are Samrit, Alice, and Vince. They're all OC's. :)**

**Pairings for this story will be the following:**

**Natsu x Lucy  
Gajeel x Levy  
Gray x Juvia  
Alzak x Bisca  
Romeo x Wendy  
Eflman x Evergreen  
Jellal x Erza  
Loke x Aries  
Aquarius x Scorpio  
and a special OC x OC! **

**Keep your eyes peeled for the World Premier of Crossworlds!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahaha I have come back to the computer! I'm typing, I'm typing… la, la, la, la, la~! Yeah, I haven't jumped into the story yet. But don't worry I will. I have some things to say to Natsu. :)

"And… Tada! I'm baaack!" I sang out. I looked around me and noticed that the guild was filled with more people this time. It was noisy like I expected the guild to be. "Ah, this is better!" I said happily. "Now, let's see, what are the things I have to address? Oh, the pairings!" I shouted. The whole guild had stopped to stare at me in confusion and Natsu and Erza were cowering in a corner. I chuckled at the two.

"The pairings for this 'story' will be only the best, duh! There'll be lots of NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia, ElfEver, RoWen, Jerza…" I paused and thought about whether I was missing anything. "Well, there's Lisanna, but I don't really like her so she gets to be lonely… unless the readers think that's too mean."

"What did you say about our nakama?" one of the guild members shouted.

"Oh, I said I don't like Lisanna, therefore she shall not have a love-life unless the readers want her to have one. Suck it up, deal with it, and Lisanna," I said looking at her very irritated and hateful expression, "just get over it. I'm the author and what I say goes. It's not like I _hate_you, but I dislike you for not really having a good purpose in the series."

She gaped at me, her mouth wide open in disbelief. I shook my head and walked over to the short-haired girl.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a purpose in my story!" I said dramatically, embracing her in an inescapable hug. "I promise!"

The guild looked at me like I was an idiot, but I cared little about that. I had messages I had to pass on to the characters.

"Okay, I have read the reviews and I'm gonna let everyone know what you guys think, okay? First up we have… bluefire321 to… Natsu! She says she thinks you look cute with your bangs in your face and when you blush," I told him with a cheeky smile on my face. He looked so confused and it was absolutely adorable!

"To Natsu and Erza, from Wasabi-kun: Hi from Bi-kun!" I shouted as I went down the mental list I'd made.

"From WhatGoesUpGoesDown, to Jellal: She thinks you're hot and she knows you have an Erza plushy in your room." I giggled after that one. "Oh and she also says to Juvia: You look gorgeous with your new hair. To Gray: Stay away from Lucy and just give her to Natsu. Be with Juvia instead!" I laughed in delight at everyone's flustered expressions. It was just priceless seeing their blushes and hearing them stutter.

"To everyone in the guild… pretty much… from Artemisia323: 'I'd LOVE to be in Fairy Tail!' There's also a hello to Lucy from a fellow bookworm!" I shouted out. Everyone was still confused, but they loved the compliments they were getting, whether they thought they were real or not.

"Say hi back for me!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Why, of course I will, Lucy! Now, there's also a bunch of confession requests, mainly between Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, and Erza and Jellal… somehow… Not sure how that would work… but I'll bring him back just for you Erza!" I exclaimed happily with a bright and cheery smile on my face. Gosh, I felt like Mirajane!

"Oh, before I forget, Mira, AnimeDAngel says brilliant job with the matchmaking so far. Keep up the good work!"

Lucy quietly approached me with a curious expression on her face.

"Excuse me, but why are Erza and Natsu still cowering in the corner?" Lucy asked pointing at the requip and fire mage. She had a look of amusement on her face that mixed in with concern.

"Oh, they're scared of what I'm gonna do to them," I said chuckling amusedly. I ruffled my hair a bit and decided to at least have a small heart. "But, I'm not going to do anything to them… for today at least." Natsu and Erza had let out a breath of relief before they tensed up again in fear.

I clapped my hands together. I had some work to do for my story and I was about to get started.

"Alight, first things first. Jellal is here and Lisanna is important. The blue haired man walks through the guild doors of the famous Fairy Tail!" Moments later, Jellal came sauntering through the guild doors and I could hear Mirajane squeal in excitement. She could have so much more fun with her matchmaking now!

"Oh and to make things fun for me… and to be unique… The author, Alice Harkey, has amazing Water Dragon Slayer magic!" I shouted. I felt awesome in that instant and quickly flung a ball of water at the cringing fire mage.

"Did she really just do all that? What is she? Where the hell did she come from?" Whispers were filling the silence in the usually loud guild.

"Did you say that you're an author?" Lucy asked tentatively. I nodded enthusiastically and she threw her arms around me for a hug. Levy dashed to my side as well and hugged me from the other side.

"You're our new best friend!" the two bookworms said in unison. I laughed lightly and attempted to return their embrace.

"You bet!" I answered happily.

"She's a bookworm magnet?" Gajeel asked almost sarcastically. I smirked at the Iron Dragon Slayer and knew just what to say.

"I'm gonna sick Levy on you, Gajeel!" At my words he tensed up and looked at Levy warily. She glared at him for teasing her new best friend and I felt a streak of pride rush through me. I would love to stay there. It was something that I could easily get used to. That's when a thought hit me. How long had I been there that time? I didn't want my mom yelling at me again, but I hadn't heard her voice at all.

"I think my time for today might be up," I said as I attempted to fade out of the story. But, nothing happened, and I was confused at first.

"Aren't you leaving now?" Master Makarov asked when I didn't disappear.

"Master Makarov!" I squealed in delight! The master of Fairy Tail was addressing me without me having him do it! He looked at me expectantly and I realized that he'd asked me a question. "Oh, yeah, I was leaving… but I can't. It's like there's nothing I can go back to," I stated, beginning to panic.

People around the guild members began murmuring to each other. I felt awkward, almost like I was out of place. Why couldn't I get back to my house, my computer, my world? Maybe Makarov could help me. Surely, there have been people in this world like this before, right?

"Um, Makarov, do you possibly know why I can't get back to my world?"

**Meanwhile in my world**

"God damn it!" my mother shouted.

"What! What?" my mother's boyfriend asked, frantically rushing to her aid? With a flicker and a final buzzing sound the lights went out.

"I fried the damn breaker!" my mom shouted furiously.

**Back at the guild**

"I have no idea," Makarov said with his usual, weird smile. Was he drunk or something?

"So, you mean I'm stuck here until I figure out what going on and fix it?" I asked incredulously. I saw the Guild Master nod and the simple action almost knocked the wind out of me. "I-I'm stuck here?" I asked.

It wasn't like I didn't like the idea of being stuck there, but I was scared. If I couldn't get home now, when would I be able to get home? How long would I be there? Where was I going to stay? How was I going to support myself? Did my Author magic still work now that I seemed to be cut off from my computer and portal back to my world? Was everything I'd done for far, like making Jellal return to the guild and Lisanna being a little more important; were those things still in affect?

I looked around and spotted the blue-haired man sitting next to Erza, who was cowering significantly less now. He was still there so it was still in effect. But, what about the rest of my Author magic? I decided to test it out, even though I knew I would look stupid if nothing happened.

"Uh, Happy throws a fish on the floor," I said nervously.

"Why would I do that?" the blue Exceed asked horrified.

"Oh, no," I whimpered as I sank to my knees. It didn't work. It was gone. I probably still had my water magic, but that didn't mean I knew how to _use _it! I would've changed that, but my chance came and went. I was stuck in Fiore with a magic I didn't know how to use.

Natsu, now free of all fear of me, approached me with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a small hint of amusement. He had every right to be amused, too. I'd waltzed into their story all tough and cocky. Now, I was just another person, significantly weaker than them now, too.

"I'm stuck here," I managed to get out, my voice shaking. "I'm stuck here without my Author magic." If you hadn't noticed by now, Author magic was my ability to change the story and do whatever I wanted with it.

"You're still a Water Dragon Slayer, though, right?" he asked optimistically. He was really nice, really he was. I'd threatened him once and he was making sure I was okay and cheering me up, even flashing his signature, toothy grin.

"Yeah, but it's not like I actually know how to use the magic. I just have it!" I began trembling. Gosh, I was even beginning to look like an anime character now. No doubt, by the time the night was over, I'd look like the rest of the people in Fiore; like a cartoon.

"I'm stuck in my own story, in Magnolia, Fiore… at the Fairy Tail guild…"


	4. Chapter 4

I'd crumbled to my knees and was shaking vigorously. This was amazing! It was something that every Fairy Tail fan dreamed of. Being stuck inside a story where you get to be around all of your favorite characters from the guild was something other people would kill for! I wouldn't trade it away for anything in the world, you know, only if Erza _wasn't_ giving me an evil, sinister smile.

I had magic and I was grateful for that. The only problem was that I didn't really know how to use it, and I can't do much with magic that I can't effectively use.

"So, you're stuck here and can't use your Author's Magic?" Erza questioned rhetorically as she advanced toward me with a dark and threatening aura. I swallowed hard and began to shake like Plue.

"P-please don't kill me," I squeaked pathetically. I had to remind myself not to be egotistical ever, _ever_ again!

"You also have Water Dragon Slayer magic that you aren't well trained in?" Erza spoke again saying it as a statement rather than a question. At that moment she summoned a sword into her hand a pointed the tip right at me. I froze; I was too scared to even tremble in absolute horror. The sword looked so sharp… and pointy. It was very shiny… as one of my readers had put it, her sword was a big, shiny, cutty thing, and that plus me equals lots of screaming and running from Erza. How could I be giving a math lesson at a time like this?

I began to mutter mindlessly in fear.

"She's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna freaking DIE! I'm gonna be freaking murdered! I'm gonna be murdered inside of a story. I'm never gonna write again. Erza's so scary. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die inside the Fairy Tail guild! Erza's gonna hurt me with her shiny, cutty, pointy, and very, very, _very _sharp sword. I'm dead. I'm dead. I died. I'm dead!"

I knew the others in the room were giving me strange looks. _I _would be giving me strange looks! But, did it matter? I was about to be slaughtered by Fairy Tail's Titania! I almost let out a sigh. At least my death would be dealt by the famous Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail and not by some random thug on the streets of Magnolia.

"We shall train you then!" Erza shouted as she thrust her sword into the air with determination. I swear I almost died of happiness and relief on the spot. But, really, she went from looking like she was going to kill me to wanting to help me train? Well, I guess it made sense. She _was _Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail.

"Yes, Juvia will help you, Alice-san," Juvia said shyly. I simply blinked.

"And you can stay with me until you find a place of your own if you want," Lucy chimed in with her bright smile and sparkling brown eyes. My mouth hung open slightly.

"And I could help you on missions," Gray added with Juvia nodding silently behind him as she stared at him adoringly. My eyes went wide.

"And you could let me read your stories!" Levy shouted excitedly. "Uh, please?" she added. Natsu helped me to my feet, but I hardly registered the movements or the warmth of his hands that anyone would notice. I think that I was standing on my own feet, because I saw Natsu casually saunter over to where Lucy was standing.

"And once you've trained enough, I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu said with his big, toothy smile. Lucy flicked him on the head and he whimpered a quiet 'ow'. My knees threatened to give out.

"Oh, you could help me play matchmaker!" Mirajane squealed excitedly. I began to feel lightheaded.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Makarov said suddenly almost pulling me out of my daze, but that was short-lived. "Welcome to the guild, kiddo! Mira, GET THE STAMP!" the Guild Master shouted. That was when I snapped.

I wasn't even sure if my eyes closed or not, but I remember everything going black and hearing myself hit something with a loud 'thud'. Then I was casually strolling through the recesses of my mind.

I must've been unconscious. That had to be the only explanation.

I looked around the dark, room-like area I was in. It must've had walls, because there were images being projected on them. There were letters and numbers, words. I realized with a wave of surprise that what I was looking at were reviews!

I gasped. The computer must've been updating my activities and actions to the story! And those were the reviews that people had left me. There were quite a few it gave me a happy, bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I guessed that I would be able to see the reviews people left me whenever I slept or was unconscious. It gave me a sense of relief. I was still connected to my world in some way. It wasn't that I didn't want to be in Fairy Tail, on the contrary, I was ecstatic! But, I had a family in my world. Friends, school, sisters, parent… pets; they were all in my world and I wanted to be able to see them again. You know how they say 'Be careful what you wish for'? This was one of those times, a perfect example of the saying.

"Well, I guess I should at least thank the people who reviewed the story," I said to myself, or was it to my readers? Could they even hear me anymore? Gosh, I felt so stupid! I just kept talking. I was inside my mind, what harm could it do?

"Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Thanks for putting up with the craziness and all that good… and bad kind of stuff!"

Everything around me began to fade and I felt myself stir. I was waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

I was waking up. I could tell because everything around me was fading. The reviews were fading away and I felt myself stir. Oh, well. I knew I'd have to face reality sooner or later. I just hoped it would be later. Obviously, my hopes didn't matter at this point.

I groaned in discomfort as light filtered through my eyelids. I expected to wake up on the floor where I'd dropped, but the ground I was on didn't feel hard, like the guild floor. It felt soft, like a bed. Why had I passed out again? I couldn't seem to remember. I'd known just a moment ago, I really did. The knowledge was there, I just couldn't bring it to the front of my mind.

"Come on, wake up already!" a voice sounded. Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar, but I just could put my finger on it.

"Yeah, come on already!" a squeaky voice said. I felt a soft poke on my cheek. Okay, that was definitely Happy. "Mira has to give you your guild mark!"

Guild mark? Why did I need to get a guild mark? I couldn't quite remember. I felt another poke on my cheek. It kind of tickled, and I giggled as I gently swatted the little paw away.

"Stop that," I murmured as I rolled over in an attempt to at least get another five peaceful minutes of sleep. Maybe if I got a little more sleep I would remember all the stuff I was forgetting. It couldn't hurt to try, would it? I didn't think so. Besides, I was trapped in a story with nothing more than what I came with and the magic I'd given myself. I needed to remember everything or I could end up being a punching bag for Erza.

"Allie-chan~!" I heard Levy whine. "Get UP!" she tried to command. "We have stuff to do! You'll have training and shopping and you could let me read your stories!" Levy rambled on about so many things, mainly about reading my stories. She sounded like an excited fan-girl who had just met her favorite celebrity.

"And we have to get you situated over at my house," Lucy said. I had to get situated in Lucy's apartment? That was when I remembered. I was going to be staying with Lucy while we figured out what was going on, why I couldn't get back to my world. The guild members were going to help me train with my magic so that I could defend myself and… I was going to be a member of Fairy Tail.

I was about to jump up from my position on the… bed? It felt like a bed. Before I had the chance to move, though, a loud and demanding voice sounded and it scared me half to death.

"Alice-san, GET UP!" Erza's voice rang out. I jumped and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Not only was it loud, it was painful, too. I quickly scrambled to me feet, my eyes wide open and my heart racing frantically in my chest.

"I-I'm up! I'm awake! I swear it!" I yelled as I steadied myself. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I'd been right about being on a bed. I was in the guild's infirmary and in the room with me were Levy, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Mira, and Erza, of course. Natsu was leaning up against the wall by the door casually while Erza stood at the foot of the bed. Happy had taken a seat on the pillow on the bed and contently munched on a fish. Lucy and Levy had pulled chairs up next to the other side of the bed and they sat smiling brightly at me. Mira was off in the corner opposite of the door and she bounced excitedly, like a little girl trying to hold in all her excitement. She had the guild stamp in her hand and her eyes sparkled as she gazed at me.

I was still in a bit of a daze, so when Mira ran up to me squealing with joy, it startled me.

"Finally!" she cheered. "What color do you want you want your guild mark to be and where do you want it?" she questioned eagerly. I thought for a moment. My favorite color was blue, not a dark blue, but more of a fluorescent, neon, sky, electric blue. Mira would probably look at me like I was crazy if I said that though, but did it really matter? Next, I thought of where I wanted my guild mark to be.

I tapped my chin as I thought. I wanted it to be somewhere that I would see every day. I wanted a constant reminder of how real all of this was. Well, as a writer, I'm always using my hands to type or write, so I considered putting it on my hand. I quickly discarded the idea, though. Lucy had her guild mark on her hand and I wanted her to keep the unique placement of her mark to herself. Maybe my wrist then? I shook the thought away again. It would look a little funny if I just put it on my wrist.

I pondered over the issue a moment longer before coming to a decision.

"You've made up your mind?" Mira asked curiously. I nodded and she smiled at me. "You look like the kind of person who likes blue," Mira commented randomly. "Do you want your guild mark to be blue? I can make it any shade of blue that you want," Mira explained.

I nodded at her. How could she possibly know that I wanted it in blue, though? Oh, well. Mirajane will be Mirajane.

"My favorite shade of blue is like a neon, electric, sky blue, if that makes any sense," I explained sheepishly. I felt stupid explaining it like that, but hey, how else was I supposed to explain?

"Oh, it does make sense. I know what you mean. So, where do you want it?" she asked as she prepped the stamp. I pointed to my wrist joint.

"Kind of half on my hand and half on my wrist, if you can," I said with a small smile. Mira beamed at me before taking my hand and pressing the stamp on the indicated area. She peeled the stamp away and in its place was a bright blue Fairy Tail symbol. It was perfect, really it was. It was the exact shade of blue that I imagined and was exactly where I wanted it to be. It was picture-perfect.

"Whoa, look at this!" Natsu yelled pulling me from my daze and causing me to tear my eyes away from the beautiful mark on my wrist and hand. I turned to see what Natsu was talking about, but stopped half-way and looked at my guild mark again. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't disappear. I felt like, if I took my eyes off of it for too long, then it would disappear.

"Wow, are those reviews?" Lucy asked excitement clearly showing in her bubbly-sounding voice. Hearing the word 'reviews' made me finally look at what they were referring to. I turned to face to wall that the others were staring at, the side wall of the room. Sure enough, the reviews were up. I smiled warmly at the sight.

"Yeah, those are reviews from my readers," I answered. I stepped closer to get a better look at them. I felt so happy reading the reviews. They gave me that proud feeling, happiness that made my stomach do little flips and made my toes curl while I tried to hold in my squeals of happiness.

Some of the reviews made me question their safety, considering that the characters were in the room and reading them, too. But I cared little of that. The readers were safe in the real world, though the majority of them wished to be in Magnolia with me.

"I guess I should answer them, shouldn't I?" I asked no one in particular. Lucy and Levy looked at me adoringly.

"These are just for one chapter?" Levy asked. I nodded in reply.

"Wow, your readers adore you!" Lucy shouted. I scratched my head awkwardly.

"I wouldn't say they _adore _me. They just like my story, I guess. Though, I suppose you could say that they really like my originality," I explained a bit shyly. I sometimes boasted about how my readers adored me and stuff like that, but in reality, I wasn't _that _confident. I was constantly worried about my popularity as a fan-fiction writer. I always knew that, though I might be good, there's someone else out there that's better. There always will be, too.

"Anyways, enough of that; I should answer my readers," I said scanning over the reviews again. I went from the bottom of the list up.

"Okay, MelodyKey, yeah being in Fairy Tail is going to be amazing! I'm so excited… and scared. I promise I'll try my best, though!" I answered the review out loud. It seemed like the guild members were somewhat used to my craziness now.

"XxxRikoxxX, I'm pretty sure uniqueness is a word. Funniness is a word, too! And thanks, I try and keep things original. It's not as good if it's been done before, am I right? So, I guess this will be the next chapter. Enjoy!" I yelled happily.

"Never again 10, thank you for loving this story. As scary as it is for me (sometimes), I've been having fun!" I answered the review.

"To Blitzing…" I trailed off as I read the review again. I simply shook my head. "I don't' think that anything can be done to help the confusion… Sorry," I muttered. I knew the story was kind of crazy, but really?

"AnimeDAngel, I will definitely pass along the word," I said as I smiled and turned to the others. "Mira, she claims you as her new BFF. Lucy, Levy, she says 'Hi' and that she wants you to at least admit your feelings to yourselves," I told them. I knew that they'd read the review and already knew, but still. And again with people wanting to be here, too?

"To bluefire321, I haven't been in the guild for that long, literally, but I am making it a personal mission not to piss off Erza or Mirajane. As much as I absolutely love them to death, they _are _pretty scary. By the way, rambling is perfectly fine with me and thanks for wishing me luck with my training… I'm kind of scared about that."

"Naturesshadows, I don't even know what to say," I sighed happily. "Your review is like a little bundle of happiness for me. You make me feel so loved! You're welcome for writing the story, but it's not a big deal, I guess. I'm living it more than writing it." I laughed a little. "Oh, Natsu, Naturesshadows knows your secret…" I told Natsu. He stared at me before clutching his head desperately.

"What secret?" he screamed in horror. I rubbed my ears. Man that guy could yell.

"Anyways, AznMelody5678, I was terrified. I tried my hardest not to pass out! And, I'm still alive! WOOHOO let's throw a party to celebrate my lack of death!" I cheered. I almost regretted saying the words after the guild members in the room cheered in agreement.

"Uh, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, thanks for the review. I will be continuing the author's notes, I guess. I can't do anything else until I get out of here, I think…" I ended that answer with a nervous laugh. I felt a little stupid at the moment. Why did I have to sound like such an idiot answering that review?

"GoldenRoseTanya… 'ooooooh' to you, too." I smiled like the idiot I am.

"And to… ARE YOU CRAZY…? Uh, interesting choice in names," I laughed. My answer, yes, yes I am just slightly crazy. "I'm glad you like the story, but staying with Lucy mean limited privacy, courtesy of team Natsu," I giggled.

"Well, that's it for the reviews as of now?" Levy asked. I nodded.

"It looks like it," I answered. "I guess we should get started on all the other stuff we have to do. I feel like today is going to be a loooong day," I sighed. What time was it anyways?


	6. Chapter 6

Indeed it was going to be a long day. I had tons of things to do, get situated at Lucy's place, start looking for a place of my own, training… It may not seem like a long list but, trust me, it's a big task.

"Come on, Allie-chan~!" Levy shouted. She could be an impatient little squirt, couldn't she? I sighed as she tugged me into the main room of the guild. Now, I'd heard of the legendary Fairy Tail parties, and yes they were pretty crazy, but I honestly had no idea they could be so _loud_!

"Welcome to the guild!" the other guild members screamed. Yes, screamed, they were trying to out-scream each other. That day, I swear my hearing ability was kicked down a few notches. We all drank, and when I say drank, I mean everyone but me, Lucy, Wendy, and Levy.

"So, you're a writer like Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy, Levy, and I were sitting at a table in the far corner of the guild. I nodded in response to the young Dragon Slayer's question.

"What genre do you write?" Lucy asked curiously. I smiled and shrugged. No doubt the questions would lead up to the one that asked _what _I wrote about.

"I'm mostly a fiction writer," I told the girls. Their eyes sparkled with interest and admiration. "I like writing fantasy stuff and sometimes some science-fiction. My favorite would have to be adventure and romance, though," I finished with a knowing and playful smile on my face.

"Romance novels are my favorite!" Levy squealed clasping her hands in front of her.

"Mine, too!" Lucy shouted. I felt that cartoon-like bead of sweat drop down my forehead. I didn't exactly write novels, but my chapter stories were kind of long I guess. Like my story The Dragon Masters, that one had tons of chapters. I always had fun writing that one. I felt a little sad that there was the possibility that I wouldn't be able to update that story for a while. What would me readers think?

"So why did you jump into a story?" Levy asked. "How'd you end up here?"

"Well, I'm a fan-fiction writer. Where I come from you're all in a very popular manga and anime… oh and there's even a movie out!" I shouted excitedly. "I had the whole soundtrack and everything! But, I haven't actually seen the movie yet. I had to wait for it to come out on DVD before they could sub it and all that," I rambled. "Oh my goodness gracious I really want to know what part of the movie track 10 is from, because it's like the most random and funny thing ever! You hear it and think, 'What the heck could be going with this music?'!"

The three looked a little overwhelmed so I stopped with the movie rant.

"About how I got here, I was writing a Fairy Tail fan-fiction. And before you ask, yes it was going to be a romance," I said.

"What was the love interest?" Lucy asked. I giggled and smirked. She was in for a shock.

"Well, I mostly write NaLu stories, Natsu and Lucy, but I have stories with hints of other couple pairings. There are some really adorable couples in this guild and I would just die if they got together!" I squealed. "My favorites are Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Charle, Wendy and Romeo, Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Bixlow, and Mirajane and Fried!"

I looked around the group of girls surrounding me and noticed each and every one had deep red blushes on their faces. They looked so embarrassed and I couldn't help but comment on it.

"You all look so embarrassed. I wonder why?" I giggled. "Is it because the pairings are spot on?" I asked with a smirk.

"W-what? Me and Natsu? No way!" Lucy shouted in denial.

"Why would I ever be interested in that metal-headed freak?" Levy asked with horror as she hid her reddened face behind her hands.

"I think Romeo is pretty attractive, but I doubt he likes me," Wendy said her blush still dressing her face. I smiled at Wendy and scooped her up into a hug. Bless that amazing little girl's heart!

"You know, I write about those pairings in _fan-fictions_, which means that they are only my opinion. Don't' get so worked up about it all," I laughed.

The girls let out sighs of relief and I laughed even harder while they looked at me like I was crazy.

The rest of the day consisted of more yelling, a nasty guild fight that I just barely managed to escape, courtesy of Levy, Lucy, and Wendy, and me getting a tour of Lucy's cozy apartment.

"This is it!" Lucy shouted as she flung her door open. "This is the living room, over there is the kitchen, if you walk down that little hallway over there you'll find the bathroom, and my bedroom is right over here," Lucy said as she pointed out each place as she named them off. I nodded and plopped down onto the couch lifelessly.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch," I said as I lied down and dozed off. I was so tired.

"That tired, huh?" Lucy asked as she peered down at me. I nodded weakly in response.

"I still have so much to do," I complained. Lucy laughed at me with amusement. I whimpered pathetically. "Can this just be a filler chapter, please?" I asked. "Does anything of importance _have _to happen before I take a nap?" I asked. I was so tired.

"Well, don't you still have to reply to all the reviews?" Lucy questioned and pointed at her wall. I saw all the reviews and smiled lazily.

"Yeah, but can't I just say thank you and take a nap?" I sighed when Lucy folded her arms and began tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh, AnimeDAngel, thank you for such an amazing review. I don't know if… wait, the breaker's out? Ha! That explains so much! I bet my mom fried the dang thing!" I laughed.

"Wasabi-kun, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you say I deserve the feedback I'm getting. It really is simply amazing! Also, I feel like being just a tiny bit greedy and keeping my position in the Fairy Tail guild all to myself. Natsu's going to be pretty freaked out that so many people know his secret, but I don't want to be the one to tell him. I did very much enjoy the Lack of Death Party, but it almost got me killed," I responded to the review.

"moemoekyun, I think it goes without saying that Lucy belongs to Natsu," I said and I looked over to Lucy who was hiding her bright red face.

"GoldenRoseTanya, don't' think you can out-oooooooooohhhh me! Ha, ha!" I said playfully.

"AznMelody5678, I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels like an idiot at times like that. Insert smiley face here."

"MelodyKey, I have no clue how to use my magic yet, that's what the training is for. Again with Natsu's secret? I am NOT telling that kid, no way, no how! He'll have a nervous breakdown! The poor guy. And yeah, I'll need the money soon, but don't remind me! Ugh, I'm so nervous!"

"bluefire321, I'm glad you love my being stranded in Magnolia Fiore. I'm glad my pain amuses you," I laughed. I hoped they knew that I was just grumpy and tired, so I was just kind of joking around. Gosh I was tired! "And unfortunately not even magic can help with Natsu's denseness. He's just doomed… and he's Natsu…"

"Erza Scarlets… There's more than one Erza?" I shivered with fear. "Damn, better sleep with one eye open. I do have fun replying to the reviews and stuff from you guys. I think it's really cool that I can. Also, there is no way I'm telling Juvia to stay away from _her _Gray-sama. Do you think I want to drown?" I asked playfully.

"Blitzing, I am having LOADS of fun in Fairy Tail! I'll have to work with Natsu and Lucy, but not yet. I'm tired!" I whined again.

"Nadeshiko Redfox, I'm glad that you decided to keep reading this story, too. I don't think many people have the guts to keep up with a crazy story like this. So, thanks."

"Samrit… I love you deary! You know, as like a best friend," I laughed. "I'm gonna match-make my little heart out here, and I'll throw in your two cents, too."

"Never again 10, I have no clue what I'm going to do. Honestly, I think my main goal is to, uh, survive?"

"Fairy x Hunter… WHEW!... That's all I could think to say… sorry."

"Erza Scarlet Titania….. Holy crap! There's more Erza's! You guys are gonna scare like living daylights out of me! Anyways, thanks for the review."

"Last but not least, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, I'm glad I sounded awesome to you, because I felt like an idiot. Privacy should just be thrown out of my dictionary window here, because I doubt I'll get any if Team Natsu decides to invade. I also like where you would place your guild mark, it sounds cool."

I huffed a breath of finality. I'd answered the reviews and was still extremely tired. I was looking forward to a nice, long nap.

"I get to sleeeeeep!" I said happily as I stretched and made myself comfortable on the couch. I began to doze off. I almost slipped into the comforting darkness of sleep before I heard the door slam open. I groaned in displeasure. I just wanted to freaking sleep!


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want?" I screamed angrily. I didn't really care who it was, why they were there, or if I hurt their feelings… I wanted sleep, God damnit! Sleep!

"What did you say?" a certain red-haired requip mage asked menacingly. I swallowed hard and put my hands out in front of me defensively.

"I said, what a pleasant surprise," I replied with a very shaky voice. Oh gosh, it was Erza I'd yelled at. I should've known. Erza was about the only one who actually used the front door.

Lucy looked like she'd just had all the life sucked from her. She was frozen, staring at the Titania with wide eyes. I was shivering with fear as she focused her ice-cold glare on me. Erza stepped forward to approach us very scared girls. I swear I almost peed my pants when I had saw that it was Erza I yelled at. I was _so _glad that I didn't. I didn't have any other clothes to wear so I had to make the ones I was wearing last. Disgusting, right?

"Lucy, Alice," Erza began. She paused and we both trembled in terror. "We're going shopping!" Erza declared. I almost died on the spot, I was sure she was going to severely maim us.

"Sh-shopping?" Lucy questioned. Erza nodded sternly. "Why are we going shopping?" the blonde asked bravely.

"Well, Alice needs to buy more clothes," she explained pointing to me. "She only has one outfit. I imagine that she would want more comfortable clothes for training and possibly some new outfits," the S-Class mage said. I relaxed a bit at her words. It was as if she'd read my mind about the clothes, and shopping sounded better than getting beaten.

Lucy perked up excitedly. She grabbed my wrists and yanked me up off of the couch and jumped eagerly in circles. I could feel a bead of sweat drop down my temple. I had momentarily forgotten about Lucy's passion for shopping. I was still so tired, but I _did _want to go shopping. Who knows what kind of amazing stores could be in Magnolia?

We'd all left the apartment and were walking into town. As we walked, I looked at the many stores in awe. There were so many clothing stores, food markets, and other shops that I wondered how they had the space to build them all without damaging the other buildings. Maybe they'd been put up with magic?

I looked through the windows of the stores and felt like I was in clothing heaven. All the clothes had that anime style to them. I'd always loved the outfits from manga's and anime's. I'd never been allowed to cosplay and go to anime conventions, but if I would've been allowed, oh boy would I have had fun!

"Let's go in here!" Lucy shouted as she dragged me into a store. I looked around at the displays that were set up and I felt so happy that I could've started crying right then and there. I saw one outfit that I absolutely fell in love with. It was white with an electric, neon blue, like my guild mark.

Lucy must've noticed me staring at the outfit, because before I could register what was happening, she grabbed a set of the clothes and shoved me into a changing room along with them. I made no complaints, though. I wanted to try it on anyways, so might as well just go with it. I was pretty impressed that Lucy had grabbed the right size on a whim. It fit perfectly on me, and I absolutely loved it, but I wanted to see what Lucy and Erza thought.

I stepped out of the changing room and examined myself in the full length mirror on the wall. The white under-layer of the pleated skirt fell just above my knees while the top, electric blue layer fell just above the bottom of the white layer. There was a black, belt-like strap that hooked to the front of the skirt near my left hip. The strap fell down just past the skirt and then curved back up, wrapping behind me and connecting to the back of the skirt near my right hip.

The top of the outfit fit closely, but not too snugly. It was a bit loose, but that only added to the effect of the outfit. The white and blue top gently flowed down my curves and was held to my hips by yet another black belt that, though it was a _lot _tighter than the other strap, angled in the opposite direction of the other one. A little bit of the ruffled edge of the shirt peeked out from the bottom of the belt as the edge of the shirt followed along with the angle of the belt.

The top of the shirt began just above my breasts. The sleeves extended from top itself and horizontally wrapped around my upper arm. The straps were nothing too fancy, simply a beautiful white. From the hem of the top of the shirt, a neon blue ruffle ran down the valley of my breasts and stopped at my middle, inches below me breasts. Oddly enough, the shirt was also layered. From the end of the blue ruffle, the hem of the top layer extended down at angles. It cut back up and stopped at my waist on each side, the flap-like triangle of material just barely draped over the belt.

From my waist, the back of the shirt had a kind split tail, like the tail on a coat. The edges of the material were lined with the same neon blue that was used on the rest of the outfit. To top the outfit off, not including footwear, singular sleeves clung to my arms, starting just below my elbows. They reminded me of the things that Vocaloids wore. I'd always really liked those. The ones on this outfit were white, rimmed with neon blue on each end.

I twirled in a circle for Lucy and Erza.

"What do you think?" I asked hopefully. I absolutely adored it! I guessed that their opinion mattered though. After all, they were the ones buying everything for me.

They were silent for a moment and it made me a bit anxious. Why wouldn't they say anything?

"It is absolutely amazing!" Lucy squealed happily. Her eyes sparkled in amazement. "It's absolutely perfect. It suits you so well!" Lucy commented. I blushed a little bit at the compliment. I thought it was too, but she seemed even more enthusiastic about it than I did. Well, I'd always been rather self-conscious about my appearance when I felt it counted.

"I agree with Lucy…" Erza said plainly before startling the crap out of me. "It's like this outfit was made for you! I absolutely love it! You _have _to but it!" Erza shouted. So, I really looked that good?

Next we were going to look for shoes to match my new outfit. I'd taken the clothing off, much to my displeasure, so that they could be rung up and paid for. I noticed something strange, though.

"Alice, did you get any more review?" Lucy asked curiously. I furrowed my brow. I looked at the receipt from the store and on the back was… Story Stats? I expected to see reviews, but I didn't see any. I only saw how many reviews I'd gotten for the story, or my life, so far.

I moved the small paper closer to my face. Let's see, it said:

"Author's Notes… Words: 1,087… Chapters: 6… Reviews: 73… Views: 2,219… Favorites: 24… Alerts: 27."

"What's that?" Lucy asked. Erza also gave me a questioning look, thinking the same thing as Lucy.

"These are Story Stats. This is the information on what's going on in here. But, there aren't any reviews. Strange," I said flipping the receipt over to see if anything had changed on the front side. Lucy, of course, had been amazed by the stats of the story, though I knew they weren't that impressive.

On the front of the receipt there was indeed a change. I looked over the new words hopefully and was disappointed when I saw that it was just more Story Stats. This time they were stats for The Dragon Masters. I read through those as the two other girls read them over my shoulders.

"The Dragon Masters… Words: 75,389… Chapters: 28… Reviews: 378… Views: 52,786… Favorites: 188… Alerts: 227."

"That's one of your stories?" Lucy asked curiously. I nodded in reply. In fact, it was one of my most popular stories. The stats clearly showed that.

"Wow, that's a popular story!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy hysterically squealed in agreement. I shrugged it off. Yea, it was popular, but where were the reviews. I'd got to see something from my world, but not the reviews. What was happening?


	8. Chapter 8

We walked into a shoe store and I bought a pair of black, knee-high boots. They went well with my outfit. But I'd moved on from how amazing my outfit was. My mind was stuck on the fact that I didn't see any reviews for my story. That's what I was going to call my life now, a story. It made sense to call it a story, that's what it was, wasn't it?

"Ne, the review thing still getting to you?" Lucy asked. I nodded silently. Lucy and Erza smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show up again soon," Erza said smiling sadly at me. I smiled back. I hoped she was right. Things just didn't seem right without the reviews showing up. Actually, things didn't seem right at all. I had a bad feeling in my gut and it sent a shiver down my spine. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to be careful, to be alert, and to keep an eye out for anything strange or out of place.

I'd always had a pretty good intuition. My intuition had saved my butt a good couple of times, so why not trust it now? I had already noticed that something was off. That thing would be the reviews. I guess maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe that was how it really worked, I receive reviews for a certain number of chapters then I get Story Stats. I couldn't know for sure. I just had to wait and see what happened next.

I didn't notice that we'd made it back to the guild. I must've been too deep in thought to have noticed. I shook my head, things were getting pretty stressful.

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked me. I smiled down at her. She must've come back to the guild after helping Lucy, Levy and I escape from the fight. I patted the little Sky Dragon Slayer's head softly and reassuringly.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I assured her. "I'll be fine." Wendy looked at me skeptically. I knew she didn't trust me when I told her everything was okay. I could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of me.

I wanted to leave the guild and go back to Lucy's apartment. It wasn't that I didn't want to be at the guild anymore, I was just still so very tired. How could I not be? Not only was the previous fatigue weighing down on me, but now I had some emotional and mental stress adding onto my exhaustion. It was getting late and that only added to my weariness. The natural body-clock said that it was time for sleep, my body needed to rest.

"Hey, everyone, how do you like Alice-chan's new outfit?" Erza asked the guild members. They responded with a round of shouting, hooting, and hollering. It made me feel so embarrassed. Gosh that place was filled with a bunch of perverts! The guys whistled at me, impressed with my new clothing. The girls, however, squealed in approval at the new outfit. I was put on the spot. Now I really wanted to leave.

I wondered why we had even gone back to the guild in the first place. I scoffed to myself. Of course, Erza and Lucy just wanted to show off the new look. It was totally predictable.

"Hey, Allie, fight me!" Natsu shouted. I rolled my eyes at his words. Of course he would be the one who totally didn't notice my new outfit, or just didn't care enough to say anything. I'll be honest; it was nice to see that not everyone was eyeing my goods.

"No!" I shouted back in response. I laughed a little when he pouted in disappointment. I also noticed the nickname he gave me. Maybe he was the one who gave everyone in the guild their nickname. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, you don't look so good," a voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see that it was none other than Gray Fullbuster. I could practically feel Juvia burning holes through me with her glare.

"I'm just really tired," I told him. I wanted to get away from him before Juvia tried to drown me. I had no doubt in my mind that the water mage was off somewhere mumbling about how she had another "love rival".

Gray, like Wendy, gave me a skeptical look.

"You look more than tired. Did something happen?" the ice-make mage asked with concern. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead another voice sounded. It was a laugh, a malicious laugh.

"Did something happen? Well, I would certainly say so," the voice said. It was deep and husky, definitely a male, and I didn't recognize the voice at all. It scared me, oh, did it scare me. The owner of the voice didn't show themselves, but their loud voice echoed throughout the guild hall.

"Who are you?" Master Makarov asked furiously. He seemed to have the same feeling that I had. It was a feeling that told me not to trust the voice. There was something off about it; the best thing to do was to stay clear from it no matter the circumstances.

"Wouldn't you like to know who I am?" the voice asked teasingly, but it was a friendly kind of tease. You could hear by the tone that the man behind the voice had no good intentions, none whatsoever.

It was silent for a moment. No one dared to speak. I myself almost didn't breath, I wasn't sure if it was safe to do so. Maybe I was hallucinating. There was a very good chance that I'd fallen asleep at some random point.

"I assure you, you're not asleep, little Author." Now, I didn't breathe at all. I couldn't, how was I supposed to when a person I didn't even know just seemed to read my mind? It seemed everyone else in the guild was equally scared. There was a deep chuckle of amusement that pulled me out of my stupor.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. I felt like I was going to pass out. Jeez it was scary!

"You may never know," the man replied, at least, I assumed it was a man. "I can tell you, however, that you may never see your world again."

My stomach dropped, my heart stopped, my eyes went wide with fear, my body trembled and quivered, and my throat ran dry. I- I would never see my world again? There was a possibility that I would never see my family again? An idea hit me like a cold, hard chunk of ice. Maybe he was the one who messed with the reviews? Was there a possibility that he was the reason I couldn't get back to my world in the first place?

"No, your mother fried the breaker," the man said. My jaw dropped. That part made total sense. If the power in my world went out then the internet would be cut off and I wouldn't be able to get back. But, surely the power was fixed by now, right?

"The power in your home is fixed, but you can't leave," the man answered. I heard a chorus of confused mummers around me. It isn't hard to see why, right? The guy without a face or body was just answering questions that I had never voiced. You'd be confused too, wouldn't you?

"Why can't I go home?" I asked, finally getting enough of a grip on myself to speak.

"That is quite simple," he began. "You can't leave because I won't let you."


	9. Chapter 9

I gasped dramatically. That dumb voice without a face wasn't letting me go home? Who the hell did he think he was, my mother?

"I'm a male, I can't be your mother," the voice said with irritation. I rolled my eyes and groaned in displeasure.

"Would you shut up? You jerk, let me go home! I have pets I need to feed!" I shouted. I placed my hand on my hips and tapped my foot in annoyance. I ground my teeth together waiting for an answer.

"How about I do this for you instead?" the man asked. In front of me appeared a transparent panel with writing on it. I gasped as I realized that they were reviews, and a lot of them! I had to take advantage of the opportunity, so I quickly started responding to the reviews as quickly as I could.

"Blitzing, thank you for your positive feedback on this… story… or nightmare," I said, saying the last part quietly through my teeth.

"Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, I hope you don't mean to say that you'll be stealing my ideas. *Narrows eyes and glares accusingly… playfully* Nadeshiko Redfox, shopping in an anime world is the most fun I've ever had! And you're not a lame reviewer. Lame reviewers are the ones who just type "update" and that's it. But even they aren't lame, because they still reviewed."

I took a deep breath. I had so many reviews to respond to. Oh, so many reviews!

"Me myself and ME, I don't know if you could beat Erza in a fight. Don't you think that's a bit of an unrealistic idea? And thank you for liking my story. It would be nice to have someone else in here for me to freak out with. Most people would never want to leave this place, but I have a chinchilla to feed! GoldenRoseTanya, as you can see, it's been update. But, seriously, what's up with the 'Ooooooohh's'?"

I heard some subtle laughs around the guild hall.

"Bluefire321, thanks for your review. xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, thanks for the compliment on my outfit. If I ever get back to my world, I should wear it for Halloween. It probably will be my signature outfit. I just love it so much! I would also like to know what's going on. I don't like being cut off from you guys. Let's just be glad that Mr. Creepy-Guy-With-No-Face-Or-Name is being nice enough to let me do this.

"Mirajane Strauss… you too with the 'Ohhhhhhhh's'? Really? What is it even supposed to mean? Fairy x Hunter, yes my other story is rather famous. Have you read it? natsuxlucyONLY, I'm glad that your computer can post reviews. And now I know that I couldn't see reviews because of Mr. Creepy-Guy-With-No-Face-Or-Name wouldn't let me."

"Would you stop calling me that?" the male voice shouted angrily. I rolled my eyes. What else did he want me to call him?

"Never again 10, I'm not exactly sure what's happening. _Bob _won't let me go home or look at reviews. I'm just glad _Bob _is letting me see them now. AnimeDAngel, your wait is over! *pushes chest forward and places hands on hips in heroic pose*AznMelody5678, yeah, it was Erza at the door. If I knew that it was Erza at the door, I wouldn't have even _thought _of answering like that. But I didn't know. *GULP* I was so scared."

"You're calling me Bob now? How rude! I want a cooler name!" Bob whined. I clenched my teeth together and glared at the ceiling.

"I changed your name from Mr. Creepy-Guy-With-No-Face-Or-Name to Bob. Your name will be Bob, and you're going to deal with it," I growled. I heard Bob gulp and he quickly agreed with me.

"Melissabear, thank you for your review. I think that the name Bob totally takes off some of the mysterious feel, doesn't it? Hmm, maybe I'll have to change it for the sake of my readers. Well, here's the next chapter! Never again 10, uh… hello to you… again. Honestly, I have no idea who this whack job is, but I named him Bob. *Cheeky grin* GoldenRoseTanya, hello to you again as well. *sighs in exasperation* we've switched from 'Oh' to 'OMG'? *Pulls at hair* I don't' get it!

"Louricam The Manga Freak, …. Nice name. Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter. xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, the guy is Bob, maybe he likes me and is trying to keep me all to himself, and I have no clue if all this has to do with my Author Powers. It's possible that it does, though."

"You're taking forever! Hurry up!" Bob shouted impatiently. I growled in annoyance.

"Nadeshiko Redfox, yeah, shit just got real. Blitzing, thanks for the review. I miss talking to you! *Cries anime tears* AznMelody5678, is the guy less creepy when he's named Bob? Bob is a weird name, Everybody, help me come up with a better name for the weirdo! And yeah, my mom is a funny person. I love her. Samrit, I miss chu! (I miss you). I wish you were here to help me scare Bob… UGH! Bob needs a better name!"

"See? I told you that I needed a better name!" Bob shouted. I ignored him.

"Jackpot 2, I didn't think there'd be a serious plot in this story. You can thank [Insert Better Name Here] for that. And, to be totally honest, I'm confused as to what Natsu's secret actually is. Finally, Guest, the antagonist has appeared. You're one of those people who wouldn't feed your pets, aren't you. *sigh* You're pets are going to die. Poor things. *Laughs lightly*"

"Are you done yet?" Bob asked impatiently.

"YES!" I screeched. "God damn you're annoying! You're the one who let me reply to the reviews!" I shouted with malice.

"I didn't think you'd have so many to reply to!" Bob shouted defensively. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have had so many if it wasn't for you not letting me reply to the reviews from the chapter before the last one!" I countered.

I froze and stared out in space with wide eyes. I was arguing with the antagonist of my story like we were friends. Wow, something was definitely wrong with me… or him… I wasn't quite sure. I shook my head. This guy was weird and there was no telling what else he could do. I heard a deep chuckle and looked around suspiciously. It was Bob again… or whatever he was going to be named later.

"Time for this chapter to end!" he said childishly.

"Wait, wha-"


	10. Chapter 10

"HAAAAA!" I screeched with maniacal laughter. "I started a new chapter! How about that, _Bob?_" I looked around the room with a look of smug satisfaction on my face.

"Don't get cocky you little brat!" Bob yelled unhappily. I smirked and, just for smite, I did a _cocky _victory dance… with some extra cockiness thrown in there for good measure. Everyone laughed with me, or at me. I wasn't quite sure which one it was, but I didn't really care. "Don't make me come go out there!" Bob warned. "And my name isn't Bob!" he shouted angrily.

"So if I keep dancing, you'll show yourself?" I asked ignoring his comment about him name that I think suited him quite nicely at the moment. He was being a big, fat meanie! I kept dancing just to see if my theory was correct. Then POOF… something went poof. There was a cloud of smoke and everything! Bravo Bob, nice trick.

I felt a hand around my throat and I gasped in fear and surprise. My hands flew up to grab at the wrist connected to the hand that was threatening to cut off the oxygen supply to my brain at any moment. He chuckled darkly.

"My name isn't Bob, sweetheart. And you'd be wise to remember that from now on," _he _said menacingly. I tried to swallow as best as I could. I could feel and hear the blood pounding in my ears, and I heard my friends calling out my name worriedly.

"Allie-chan!" I heard Levy screech fearfully. Gajeel must've been holding her back to keep me safe. I'd have to remember to thank the big lug later, if I was even alive later. What the hell did this guy want anyways? And what was I supposed to call him now that he was threatening me when I called him… something else.

"Good choice in words," the now nameless man said with a chuckle, "even though you didn't say anything." His grip on my neck loosened as he tried to smile at me. "I wouldn't mind if you picked my name, just as long as it's not stupid. That's all I ask."

"You don't have an actual name?" I choked out. Though it was loosened, his grip on my throat still remained. "It's not very nice to choke people, ya know?" I frowned at him and continued to clutch at him wrist. I swear that at that moment, the senses that came with being a Dragon Slayer kicked into full gear, because suddenly I could hear the man's frantic heartbeats. He released my neck and I dropped to the ground as he let out what sounded like a sad sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered covering his face with his hands. It was silent except for the frantic breathing of the guild members and their racing heartbeats. I looked up at him curiously. He looked really sad and ashamed now. Bipolar much? I took the time to really look at him… you don't' really think about studying a guy's face when he's choking you, you know what I mean? You usually try to get him to, oh, I don't know, stop choking you!

I'm not going to lie and say that he wasn't attractive. Then I would be a really big liar. He had black hair that looked so silky and shiny, it was the kind of hair you just want to run your fingers through to see it it's really as soft as it looks. It was short, but not too short. His bangs fell over his eyes almost perfectly. I heard him grind his teeth together. I slightly cringed at the sound. Dude, don't you know that can shatter your teeth? Talk about painful!

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. His voice shook as he spoke. I wouldn't have been able to hear him if it weren't for my Dragon Slayer hearing. He peeked at me through his fingers. Crystal-like, dark blue eyes gazed down at me. They really were gorgeous even though small tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes. It felt like his eyes could pierce straight through me, so I averted my gaze from his. He was wearing a dark grey shirt under his long jacket. At least, I think that's what it was. His outfit looked like it was pulled straight from _Sword Art Online _or something!

"What would you like to be called?" I asked gently. I stood up and took a step closer to him cautiously. He was taller than myself by about two and a half to three inches. Damn, he really looked like a character pulled from _SAO!_

"I actually really like that show," he tried to chuckle. Oh god, he'd been crying. And it wasn't the kind of crying that makes you think, 'wow, how girly!' It was the kind of crying that made you feel really bad, like you'd done something wrong without knowing. I wanted to make him feel better, because Kami-sama! the way he looked at me made me feel like I'd just abused a poor puppy!

He flicked the tears in his eyes away and pressed the heel of his palm onto his forehead. I heard him mutter under his breath, "I feel like an idiot."

"You watch Sword Art Online?" I asked trying to distract him. In the back of my mind if wondered if this was gonna turn into a crossover or something. He nodded and I cocked my head to the side.

"Would you mind if I called you Kirito? It's just that you look so much like him!" I suddenly blurted out. He smiled and laughed.

"Really? I would love to be called Kirito!" he chirped excitedly. I sighed exasperated at his enthusiasm. Yep, definitely bipolar!

"Just so we're clear, this is NOT turning into some crossover! And you're only being called Kirito because you look like some cosplaying freak over there!" I shouted almost defensively. I don't know exactly what I was being defensive about though. Oh well. Kirito laughed at me… I snickered at him.

"So, have you been able to check reviews lately?" he asked. I raised a questioning eyebrow and looked around the guildhall. Everyone was back to doing their normal thing. Gray was stripping as Natsu yelled at him for being a perverted stripper, and thus their fight started. Erza was glaring at them with a look that was ready to murder, occasionally tossing a glance in my direction. I was glad at least she was caring about me.

Lucy was animatedly chatting with Levy, her eyes adapting a pattern. Look at Levy, watch Natsu, check on me, look back to Natsu, then back to Levy, and back to Natsu, and then think about looking back at me but opting to keep her eyes on Natsu before starting the whole thing over again. Levy even threw some glances my way. Okay, so maybe it wasn't just Erza that cared about me, gotta give credit to the others as well.

"Hello?" _Kirito _said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and let out a confused, "huh?" He chuckled at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he questioned accusingly. I pouted and mouthed a 'sorry.'

"What were you saying?" I asked paying more attention to him. Give the bipolar freak that is undeniably a delicious piece of eye candy what he wants. Who knows what he would do next! He could like whip out a sword or something and start swinging it around like an idiot!

"Hey!" Kirito shouted offended with a pout on his handsome features. "I'm not bipolar!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You sure about that?" I laughed at him and he pouted even more. "Just tell me what you were saying!" He let out a sigh himself.

"I was saying that two of your stories have been nominated for a contest!" he exclaimed. I gasped in disbelief! Really? MY stories? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. Was he sure he read or heard it right? "I'm not making this up! Your stories _The Dragon Masters _and _Author's Notes _were nominated for being the best FT story of 2012!"

"Really? That's incredible!" I squealed excitedly. Next to us another transparent panel appeared with the message on it. Right there, plain as day, it told me that his words were true. I squealed and began to hop up and down in place. Kirito grinned and reached over to… scoop me up in his arms and twirl me around in a hug. I froze. Whoa! Pause! Back up! Rewind! What the fuck did he think he was doing!? He quickly stopped and set me down clasping his hands behind his back nervously.

"S-sorry… Impulse," he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Impulse my ass! Even so, I laughed joyously and yelled at the ceiling… like a weirdo.

"Thank you to everyone who made this possible! I love you all!" I giggled. "Thank you to reviewers and readers! And to voters… if you get what I mean!"

"She means that you should all go vote for her stories as the best FT stories of 2012!" Kirito said as if he were stating it any simpler than I did.

"Hey, where do they vote anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, OoComputerFreakoO has a story up with the nominations listed. It explains how to vote and the rules and everything. You can find it by going to their profile." I smiled at him happily. I was gonna win a contest! Booyaa! I heard a giggle from the bar and I curiously looked back.

Of course, it was the devious matchmaker and barmaid, Mirajane. She was excitedly murmuring under her breath, and I was lucky enough to hear what she was saying… or maybe I wasn't so lucky.

"They are just too cute together! Kirito and Alice, oh I can just see it now! Their babies will be so cute! I hope he doesn't do anything stupid to make her kill him! I finally have a new project that looks more promising than the others! Please, please, please don't be as dense as everyone else!" Mira rambled on and on.

Oh great! I already had enough on my plate as it was; now I've got Mira after me with one of her matchmaking plans. I was completely, undeniably, tragically, utterly doomed! Ugh! Readers, do me a favor and vote for my stories. I want something as big as winning that contest to happen in my life before it's ended by the craziness here. Tell my family I love them!

I looked back at Mira. God, she knew I heard her. Her face was sporting a evil and devious smirk and or smile. Couldn't tell which it was. Didn't care. Gonna die! Gonna end the chapter here so you don't have to see such a gruesome death. I love you all so much! Don't forget to vote and review. Maybe I'll be alive to see them!

… I'm so scared!

* * *

**END NOTE: Time to get real for a second. I really was nominated for that contest. It would make e so happy if you went and voted for The Dragon Masters and Author's Notes! Personally, I'm just honored to have been nominated! It really is great! Oh and don't mind the SAO stuff in this chapter. I wanted a cooler name for _Bob _since he has a bigger role in this story than I originally planned. I've been watching SAO and I really like Kirito. not just the character, but the name. So, I named him that. I hope this doesn't annoy anyone! At least I put a reason behind it that relatively makes sense! Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'm a little iffy about what I'm doing with Kirito at the moment. Not sure if you guys would like it or not, so I did it just cuz I guess... Doooon't know where I'm going with this! Oh well, BYE... I mean PIE~!**


End file.
